With the complexity and volume of health-related information in today's modern world, healthcare consumers often struggle with comprehending how this information influences their lives. A statistic such as “One in ten people will develop complications from smoking” has little effect on the typical healthcare consumer because it lacks any type of visceral, personal impact. As well, younger healthcare consumers who are in reasonably good shape because of their age have little idea how their current lifestyle decisions or health conditions will impact their lives, both physically and mentally, in the future.